


Death Do Us Part

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS two sentence fiction. The Sewer King began to smile by three alligator spirits.





	Death Do Us Part

I never created Sewer King.

The Sewer King began to smile by three alligator spirits. He recalled being sick with them before they vanished together.

THE END


End file.
